Take Me Away
by BreathlessLover
Summary: Jim Hawkins is setting out on an adventure he never even dreams about going on, but there he was, on board the RSL Legacy. With his childhood friend at his side, will his adventure be all that is cracked out to be?


**__**I officially re-fell in love with _Treasure Planet _and young Mr. James "Jim" P. Hawkins. I do hope you enjoy my version of Treasure Planet with a bit of love mixed into the adventure. I'm a sap for romance and because there is no romantic interest in Jim's life, I don't have to cut out a or downsize a character! Yay! Haha. :]

I do not own Treasure Planet, Jim or any of the original Characters that you will recogonize in the story. I own only Odielia (Oh-dee-lia) and the characters who will have no clue who they are. Haha.

Enjoy My Treasure Planet Fanfiction;

**Take Me Away**

* * *

_**Chapter One :: Caught**_

The sun shone brightly, casting golden rays that powered Jim's Solar Sails for his surfer and my Solar bands for my Skates. I smiled at Jim as he followed him through the mining canyons, flying just below him and his surfer. Jim looked down at me and grinned, giving me a thumbs up, as if he was asking me if I was holding up ok. I nodded my head, moving my feet through the air current to speed up, moving up to Jim's height. Jim released one hand from his sail to hold it out to me, which I gladly accepted. I clicked my heels together, turning off the small engines in my skates as I landed easily on his board.

"Ready Odielia?" He asked, as he pointed the nose of the surfer upwards. His hands were on either side of me, holding into the railing of the sail.

"Always ready." I claimed as he nodded his head, moving his foot to hit the trigger, unleashing a powerful blast, sending us both higher into the sky.

I laughed gleefully, the feelings of the wind through my hair was amazing. I leaned back against Jim, knowing what was coming up next. We have been working on this move for days now, and today, we were going to finally perfect it. I could feel Jim's hands slowly release the railing as another flick of his heel caused the Solar Sail vanished and the engine died. I closed my eyes as we began to fall back towards the earth.

The wind whipped through my hair and clothes as I felt Jim grab my hips. I felt him pull me downwards, throwing me away from the surfer. I looked up at him as we fell, smiling as I began to twist and swivel my body. Jim was doing the same thing on his board as the ground was coming closer and closer. I flipped my body upright and reached upwards where Jim was still upside down. He grabbed my hand and pulled me closer, as he opened his Solar Sail. He was on our side, our bodies barely skidding the ground as he were once again propelled upwards by his solar surfer. Jim cried out gleefully, as I grinned.

"We did it Odielia!" I nodded my head and threw my arms in the air. He laughed as he moved his hand to let me jump off the surfer which I did, clicking my heels together and starting the small solar energy engines that were in the skates. "Come on!"

"Right behind you Jim!" I called out after him as he raced through the canyons. I followed Jim as he swerved a sharp right, heading towards the abandoned mining field. Jim sails over the gate, breaking down the 'Do Not Enter' sign as I skidded to a stop. "Jim! We can't- Jim!" He ignored me as I looked around worriedly. I swore and jumped over the gate, gaining altitude and speed as I chased after him. "Jim we're going to get caught!"

Again he ignored me as I avoided some of the obstacles in my way. I finally caught up with him as he grinned at me. I narrowed my eyes at him, lifting my legs to avoid a horizontal pillar. He was laughing gleefully, the danger and adrenaline rushing through his veins.

"Jim we have to get -"

"Watch out!" He grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to him, a pillar brushing past my back, brushing my clothes. My eyes widened as he grinned at me, using the lack of gravity we had due to our Solar gear to push me upwards, higher into the sky. "Watch me Odielia!"

"Jim are you _crazy_?"

I watched in horror as he dropped his sail and speed towards a rotting wheel that had revolving openings and closings. I raced over it, skidding to a stop on the other side, searching for my best friend. I could hear his gleeful cry as he emerged from the spinning wheel of death, his eyes sparkling. I smiled in relief as he grabbed my hand, pulling me with him through the sky.

"You're insane you know that?" I yelled at him over the rushing wind. He winked at me as I rolled my eyes, gaining control back in flying. I groaned loudly as Jim let out a sigh upon hearing the sound we were so used to hearing after the last three or so years of out life.

"Cop-Bots." We both muttered darkly, and sure enough, three of them were right behind us.

"Split?" Jim questioned me as he looked over his shoulder. I grinned, nodding my head as I shot out left, Jim going right.

The cop-bots also split into two groups, two going after Jim and the last one after me. His siren wailed out loudly as I sped up, using my legs to slice through the wind resistance.

"In the name of the law I command you to stop Odielia Reinstate!"

"It's Odielia Hearthstone!" I yelled out angrily, annoyed that they were calling me by the name of a man who my mother remarried. I didn't legally change my name so they should call me by my bloody official name. Distracted by the fact he used that name I had slowed in speed, my anger literally blinding me, causing me not to notice the giant cliff side I was going to run head on.

"Watch!"

"Wha!" I tried to stop, turning my shoulder to take the impact as I crumbled down the side of the canyon, landing on the ground roughly. I groaned, slowly sitting up as I grasped my shoulder. I cursed loudly as the Bot floated in front of me, grabbing my non-injured arm and began to take me home. I hoped Jim had better luck than I did.

* * *

Martin Reinstate roughly grabbed my arm, dragging me into the house as he scowled angrily, throwing the door closed behind us as the cop-bot left. I growled back, trying to rip my arm from his grasp. He was grabbing my injured arm, the arm that the robot had specifically told him that was injured and was hurting it even more. Stupid troll, he was probably doing this on purpose!

"I told you to stop hanging out with that Hawkin's boy!" My step-father yelled out, pulling me closer to him as he seethed. "He is nothing but trouble! You could have gotten yourself thrown in Juvie, or worse, you could have died out there Odielia!" I glared at him, finally managing to pull my arm out of his grasp. It burned from pain from the impact of my arm against the cold rocky cliff and the searing pain of the hold he just had on me. My arm and shoulder was and angry red-color and slowly bruising, turning a nasty purple-blue colour with a yellow-green lining.

"Have I ever listened to you before?" I snarled, taking a step back from the man. He was my guardian due to the fact that my mother died when I was twelve, a few months after she married this man. "I have the right to spend time with anyone I bloody well want, you're not my father!"

"I am the closet thing you have to one since your daddy walked out on ye!"

"He did not walk out on me!" I denied, screaming at him. Shaking my head wildly I continued to yell. "He's coming back and when he does you'll regret for ever messing with me!"

He growled out angrily, raising his hand and with one swift motion I was sprawled out on the floor clutching my cheek. I grounded my teeth together, glaring darkly at him as I got to my feet. "You will respect me girl!"

"Over my dead body." I hissed as I ran passed him, up the rickety stairs and into my room, slamming the door loudly. I heard him begin his huge rant about how I was an ungrateful brat with no future. I leaned my back against the wooden door, sliding down until my butt hit the floor and sighed. My cheek throbbed, my arm stung, but it was nothing compared to the sadness I felt.

"Dad...where did you go?"

My father did not just walk out on me, I know it. He promised me he would return after his trip, he promised he would take Jim and I to the park, he couldn't have just broken his promise just like that. He wasn't someone who would just break his word like that, I know that. And I wasn't just going to replace him with another person. I would never betray my father like that. I tucked my head in my arms and pulled my knees close, holding back the tears that were threatening to shed. He was going to come back, even after the five years he has been gone, I knew he would come back to me. He had to come back, he wouldn't just leave me with the likes of Martin.

Night finally fell as silence soon followed, indicating that my step-father finally tucked in for the night. Getting up from my spot I made my way to the window, opening it slowly to refrain from making any noise. As soon as it opened I paused, listening for any signs of the man. When the close was clear I climbed out of the window and jumped to the ground, landing on my hands and feet. I looked back at the house I grew up in, annoyed that he now owned the place. I growled lowly before running down the dirt path, towards my favorite destination; Benbow Inn.


End file.
